


Destiny

by ilovebutts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shenanigans, rating will change later?, what is my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebutts/pseuds/ilovebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose might just believe in this human's concept of "destiny," even if she is the one to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> story for steven was sooooo good but. not. enough.
> 
> so i wrote this and im gonna write a bit more, stay tuned !!

"This one's for you mystery woman!"

_Do you believe in destiny? Close your eyes and leave the rest to me._  
_Do you believe in fantasy? I have to, when it's right in front of me._  
_What are you doing here? In the real world._  
_What are you doing here? So close I could touch you._  
_What are you doing here? And what are you doing to me?_

The door opens in a burst of strange light, patterned by some geometric shapes.

"Oh!" Greg exclaims as he notices the shirt, "you're wearing the," catching the distress in her eyes, he pauses. "....shirt."

"Please, go away." Rose steps out, towering over his kneeling form.

He reddens in embarrassment and stands. "I'm sorry, did I...?"

She sighs heavily. "You're awfully cute, and I _really_ wanna play with you," she exhales painfully, "but, your life is short and you have dreams. I won't let you give up on everything you want." Rose clasps her hands together in solidity. She has to do this.

Greg blushes, averting his face down out of sight, "well that's gonna be a problem."

"Huh?"

Excitement flashes across Greg's face, along with a determined half smirk. " _You're_ everything I want!"

Rose draws back in surprise and her eyes gloss over with stars. She giggles for a few moments before she begins to snicker.

 

* * *

 

Greg takes in the way his XXL shirt fits exceedingly nicely to the contours of Rose's shoulders and torso as she walks. The layered white dress she wears underneath reminds him of a wedding dress. It's elegant, like her. He is amazed by her grace and kindness.

"So, uh," he rubs the nape of his neck, "What brings a fine woman like yourself to a small town like this?"

She considers the gesture he makes, but doesn't understand the abstract meaning. "Brings me? Actually, we've lived here for thousands of years." Rose continues walking nonchalantly along the shore.

Greg sputters for a second before asking incredulously, "you--you what?"

"We don't usually mingle with humans. But I trust you." For some reason, she trusts him. "There is so much to know... the intricacies of this planet are so fascinating. Like you," she beams at him.

"I don't know about intricacies or whatnot, but I do like to fancy myself an interstellar dude," he smiles self-importantly, yet not arrogantly.

Rose laughs softly. "You are too much. What's with your gimmick being space anyway? Surely you've never even left the atmosphere."

"Well... yeah. But I think I'm destined to have an extraordinary life!" He glances at the stars with lustrous eyes, adding shyly, "I mean, I met you."

Rose smiles--lets the conversation fall back into silence. She observes the multiple pieces of metal piercing Greg's ear, supposing they are for decoration like she has seen other humans wear. There are two closely placed rings near the bottom of his left ear with a single circular piece on the upper rim, and there is one lone ring on his right ear in the same spot the two rings were on the first ear. There doesn't seem to be any reasoning to these locations. Rose likes it. Rose likes him.

"I don't care about weirdness." Greg starts up again. "Once you get past your friends, you're perfectly, uh, fascinating to me too." He looks to her apprehensively.

She leans down closer to him. She captures his face in her large, gentle hands. Her stubby fingers lightly drum across his cheeks. He blushes very much. Rose kisses him, long and genuine. She kisses a human, most definitely in view of the other crystal gems.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hate short chapters too but i am just a tiny gay pls  
> i'll try to get the next part out soon but i have no estimate
> 
> please send me errors if you see any


End file.
